


On the Rooftop

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason's rage, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jason hadn't meant to hurt Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	On the Rooftop

Jason hadn't meant to hurt Tim.

It had just been a bad day for him. The drug ring he had paned to shut down that night had turned out to be a set up by Black Mask. Leaving Red Hood to spend an hour or so fighting off the goons who thought they could take on Gotham's most deadly vigilante. The rage inside him from the pit boiled over and he was still fuming afterward. Beardly banged up surrounded by dead bodies. Losing control of the anger trying to at least let younger goons, barely teenagers live so they could change their lives. Instead, they laid there in the pool of blood.

The anger didn’t die down as realized that Black Mask had set up decoys of the drugs. Meaning wherever he had hidden them, the drugs were going to hit the street in less than a day. Yelling out in anger he kicked one of the bodies so hard he heard a bone crack. Leaving the warehouse Red Hood had it in his mind to find someone else, a drug dealer, a rogue, someone to take out the boiling rage inside him when he happened to see Robin swinging from a building above him. The anger still boiling inside him whispered that maybe roughing the Replacement up a little would calm him down enough.

Jason started to followed Tim from rooftop to rooftop making sure dear old Daddy Bat’s wasn’t nearby. The kid was still new to the scene and after their last encounter, Batman had been keeping the brat close. Either Joker had gotten out or an off-world mission had kept them from patrolling together, which meant, in Jason’s mind, Robin was free game.

Finally, Robin dropped down onto an empty rooftop. He walked a bit way to the middle before looking around to see if anyone had followed him. A slight movement showed that he had relaxed. Silently jumping from the shadows, Jason tackled the young hero to rough cement.

A startled yelp left Robin as he twisted trying to kick the attacker off him.

"What’s Baby Bird doing out here all alone, huh?" he whispered in the struggling teen's ear with a smirk. “Or did he get tired of you already?”

"What do you want, Jason?" Tim hissed in response. His arm was twisted harshly behind his back. Gasping in pain Tim tried to relax his arm so it wouldn’t break. “Ugh,”

"Is it such a crime that I want to see what my darling little brother is up to?" When Tim didn’t answer but went limp Jason thought maybe he had pressed down too hard. The Replacement wasn’t that big, to begin with, which made him wonder why the hell Bruce would get such a tiny brat to be Robin. “Bat’s didn’t even bother to train you well-”

In a split-second, Tim fiercely pushed his elbow up at Jason aiming for the throat. Not enough to get through the suit but enough to knock the man off him. Using that he twisting to kick him off and made his way up into a fighting potion pulling out his bo staff.

This was bad.

Tim had known that Jason was back in Gotham, but he had no idea that the other was looking for a fight. After the first few times, Jason had taken off after Bruce had talked to him. Though he was quite sure that talk had been a fight.

“So, you wanna play.”

The fight really began. Jason lunging at Tim who was nimble on his fight managing to keep out of reach of the main blows from his fists. Fast and in the anger in his soul Jason Almost didn’t notice that Tim was tracking his fighting pattern. For the first few minutes, it was little more than the two of them blocking attacking around the rooftop  
Punches and kicks, until Jason jumped up to avoid a switch smack to the anklet when the bo-staff changed to hit up knocking his helmet hard, forcing him to stumble.

That was a chance that Tim shot a line to a taller building pulling himself up and away from him. There was something off about him. Heart hammer even though he tried to keep calm, something told him that he had to get away from Red Hood… Now.

Whatever pissed the man off, Robin didn’t want to know. What he knew is that when Red Hood got like this it was dangerous. Almost have been killed by him before there was no way he was sticking around with the man boiling rage, added with adrenaline. The way he had tackled him was clear he had been hunted down this way.

“You wanna play dirty?” Shooting up a line Jason went after him his vision going red as he could see the cape flapping as Robin was running over the building lunging off a few to swing off.

Jason wasn't completely sure what happened in a moment where he watched the line shoot again. As Robin swung wide into a curve over the street full of cars and the loud noise of the Gotham night. He didn’t even feel his hand go to his side pulling out his second gun and aiming it to the line.

It was extremely hard to cut Bat’s lines. Heated boiling point mixed with adrenaline, something possessed him to aim so easily at it. Finger on the trigger. The world went silent as the bang off his gun went off and in slow motions, he swore he could see the second the bullet broke the line, Robin’s echoing gasp as he turned hand reaching up at the building that was too far away to even grasp on or to use as leverage to jump to a nearby window.

Jason, realizing what he had just done, dropped the gun, barely hearing it clatter on the rooftop as he could just stare in horror. The burning fire turned ice-cold as he watched the young vigilante fall. Just stare at Tim's horrified expression through the mask, letting out a scream that didn’t register to Jason’s ears.

He took a step back, then two, away from the disaster he had caused, and continued backing away until he turned, running as quickly as he could, feeling tears prickle at the edges of his eyes.

He hadn't meant to hurt Tim.

He just wanted to rough him up!

But… but there was no way he’d survive that kind of fall.

Jason didn’t mean to hurt Tim.

Of course, things rarely went the way he wanted them to.


End file.
